Itsuki Myoudouin
Itsuki Myoudouin is the student council president at the Myoudou Academy Junior High School. She is the granddaughter of Gentarou Myoudouin, the president of Myoudou Academy. Because she looks and dresses like a male, she is often mistaken as one by new students, and even people who know about her situation state that sometimes they forget that she is a girl. She cross-dresses becuse she chose to take the place of her older brother, Satsuki, who is too sick to act as the heir of the family dojo. Her Heart Flower is the peony, symbolizing her rebirth as a person and her noble background. Itsuki's Cure ego is Cure Sunshine. Appearance Itsuki in her civilian appearance has brown hair cut into a short boyish style with the tips fanning out a bit with straight bangs, and has brown eyes. In school she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls uniform in order to conceal her real gender. In later episodes she does wear the girls uniform and has allowed her hair to grow out. Her casual clothes consist of a yellow dress with orange trim and a pictures of an orange bow on it, dark blue leggings and white tennis shoes. As Cure Sunshine, her hair turns yellow and changes length drastically and is pulled into two twintails tied with orange ribbons and orange blossoms attached, and her eyes also changed to a yellow color. Her outfit is a two-piece midriff-baring set in white with orange trim. The top of her outfit has puffy sleeves and a large golden bow on the chest with a green and silver brooch at the front. A orange ribbon is tied around her neck and forms a bow in the back. The skirt of the outfit has a top white layer consisting of several panels, and underneath that is another layer of golden-orange fabrics made to look like petals. The waistband of the skirt is orange, has pale yellow flowers attached, and forms a v-shape revealing her navel. Her boots reach up to under her knees and are trimmed in orange with ribbons lacing up in the front and forming bows in the back. She wears an orange wristlet with a petal-like frill around each wrist and a set of gold/orange flower earrings. Personality Itsuki is gentle, civilized, and very caring for her friends. She is also shown to be somewhat girly, as she finds many toys to be cute and has fashion desires, though she hid them at the beginning. Everytime she see's Potpourri showing cuteness, she goes (insanely) girly and forget to be calm. Speaking of which, she is usually calmer than Tsubomi and Erika, but nevertheless dislikes seeing her friends suffering or in pain. Like Tsubomi, she has a more calm and caring personality; Erika's lively and care-free manner contrasts sharply with both of them. Attacks Except for purification attacks, Cure Sunshine can use offensive and defensive attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Sunflower Aegis' - The sunflower-shaped shield generated by Cure Sunshine. Soon after an attack of an enemy hit right onto the shield, the attack goes towards where it was set. However, once an attack is boosted by the Dark Bracelet, it starts to take some shatters. *'Sunflower Aegis Impact' - Cure Sunshine generates a Sunflower-shaped shield then propels it at the enemy. *'Sunflower Protection' - Cure Sunshine's secondary shield attack, which protects her from incoming attacks. Unlike Sunflower Aegis, the attack does not recoil back to the enemy. *'Sunshine Flash' - One of Cure Sunshine's attacks, similar to Cure Blossom's Blossom Shower and Cure Marine's Marine Shoot. She draws a circle of light with both hands and then releases the light at the target. *'Pretty Cure Impact' - All the three Cures use their power to knock the enemy away. *'Sunshine Dynamite' - Like Cure Marine's Marine Dynamite and Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's Pretty Cure Daibakuhatsu, Sunshine Dynamite creates a large explosion. As it is only featured in Kaoruko's dream, it is unknown if she can use it in reality. Trivia *Itsuki named her stuffed bunny Usapyon. Usapyon is also the name of Love Momozono's childhood toy. *Oddly, Itsuki's uniform is white while the normal uniform is grey. Even during the summer, Itsuki's still wears the winter uniform. *Cure Sunshine was a long-standing rumor from leaked magazine scans, but was confirmed to be real. Merchandise of her started to be for sale in July 2010, and the July 2010 issue of Nakayoshi confirmed her first appearance in episode 23 on July 18, 2010. *It is speculated that Cure Sunshine's name comes from the fact that the sun keeps life in flowers, Cure Blossom's control field, which would fit with Cure Moonlight's name, in which the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. Because of this, many fans believed Cure Sunshine to be Cure Moonlight's partner in her generation. However, Cure Sunshine belongs to the newest generation of Pretty Cure, despite her name theme matching Cure Moonlight rather than Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. *Cure Sunshine is comparable to Cure Passion, as they both are considered different from their respective Pretty Cures, and have different attack devices and attacks. However, unlike Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine's design resembles that of the rest of Pretty Cure. *Itsuki's birthday is April 15th. *Itsuki is not the first Cure to have a passion for fitness, but she is the first to channel that passion into martial art. *Further evidence of Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight being partners is shown by the fact they are the only 2 out of the 4 to show the ability to create barriers. Also the only time Cure Sunshine has used Floral Fortessimo is when she used the attack with Cure Moonlight against a Desert Devil, this also marked the first occassion of Cure Moonlight using the attack with another Cure. *Itsuki has the most dramatic hair length change when transforming into Cure Sunshine. *Itsuki is the second cure to be the student council president of their school, after Karen Minazuki. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Sunshine appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Sweet Flower Card Collection, Itsuki is represented by the sunflower, which symbolizes aspiration and brilliance in the Language of Flowers. Merchandise megahouse_cure_sunshine01.jpg banda_shf_cure_sunshine03.jpg 409.jpg 8024461.jpg heart-catch-precure-chibi-arts-cure-sunshine.jpg 5532.jpeg megahouse_petit_chara_heart_catch_precure05.jpg 49138.jpg Fluffyfriendssunshine.jpg Bandai_shf_cure_sunny05.jpg silueti6 - Copy (2).jpeg 032.jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Siblings Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Tomboys